gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Locked Out of Heaven
Locked Out of Heaven,'' en español Quedar Fuera del Cielo,'' es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Sadie Hawkins. La versión original pertenece a Bruno Mars. Fue interpretada por las chicas de New Direction, con solos de Marley y Unique. Contexto de la canción Las Chicas de New Directions en motivo para animar el publico, cantan esta canción. Letra Marley: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Marley and Unique: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Marley: Never had much faith in love or miracles (New Directions: Miracles, Ooh!) Never wanna put my heart on the line (New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Unique: Swimming in your world is something spiritual (New Directions Girls: Spiritual, Ooh!) I'm born again every time you spend the night (New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Marley and Unique: Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah Cause you make feel like (New Directions Girls: Feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (New Directions Girls: Heaven) For too long (New Directions Girls: Long), For too long (New Directions Girls: Long) Yeah you make feel like (New Directions Girls: Feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (New Directions Girls: Heaven) For too long (New Directions Girls: Long), For too long (New Directions Girls: Ooooh) Marley: Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Marley and Unique: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Yeah yeah yeah yeah, Ooh!) Marley: You bring me to my knees You make me testify (New Directions Girls: Testify) Unique: Oh, Whoa! You can make a sinner change his ways Marley and Unique: Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light (New Directions Girls: See the light) And right there is where I wanna stay Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah (New Directions Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Cause you make feel like (New Directions Girls: Feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (New Directions Girls: Heaven) For too long (New Directions Girls: Long), For too long (New Directions Girls: Long) Yeah you make feel like (New Directions Girls: Feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (New Directions Girls: Heaven) For too long (New Directions Girls: Long), For too long (New Directions Girls: Ooooh) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Marley with New Directions Girls: Can't I just stay here (Unique: Can't I just stay here) Spend the rest of my days here (Unique: Oooh!) Marley: Cause you make feel like (Unique: You make me feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (Unique: Whoa) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long, for too long Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven (Unique: Yeah) For too long (Unique: For too long), For too long Marley: Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Ooh! Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh!) Curiosidades *Cuarta canción de Bruno Mars interpretada en Glee. *Todos los vestidos de las chicas tienen colores invernales. *Brittany es la única que utiliza un vestido de un color que no es azulado. *Kitty es la única de New Directions que no participa en la canción. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sadie Hawkins Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones de Bruno Mars Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique